


Of Moose Cheese and Baths

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: OOC Joanlock fluff
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Of Moose Cheese and Baths

Joan smiled at Sherlock and Lin, waving the white cardboard box at them triumphantly. She walked back towards the library fireplace where Sherlock stood. “This is for you.” He took the package, knitting his brow in confusion. Joan continued “I found a new source for your moose cheese. Certified organic.” 

Lin surmised this must be good news by the excited look on Sherlock’s face and the dimpled smile he gave her sister. 

As Sherlock broke into the cardboard box, Joan turned her attention to Lin. “One of his irregulars, Svensk, a dairy specialist, passed away a year or so ago. Moose cheese really is not as common as you would think. Of course, there’s the main, well-known producer in Sweden but we were looking for an artesanal....”

Lin’s eyes glazed and she stopped listening. Mercifully, Sherlock suddenly interrupted Joan’s dairy lecture.

“Watson, this ... this is exceptional. Thank you!” They exchanged a look that Lin did not think possible for a gift of moose cheese to produce between two sane people. 

“I am going to set up a tasting board! Be back shortly.” And with that threat, he and his cheese, headed downstairs. 

Joan picked up the torn pieces of wrapping, and joined her sister on the couch. She seemed quite pleased. 

Lin shook her head and smiled, “You really baby that guy.”

“I do not.”

“Oh come on. I’ve seen you make little snacks to take to him on stake-outs, buy him books and toys when we’re out shopping, check up on him ....”

Joan waved her words away, “That was not a toy. That was a sextant, a working replica of Admiral Nelson’s ...” 

Again, Lin stopped listening. This time she just interrupted. “Admit it you’re sweet on the guy and he does little to reciprocate.”

“You have no idea what he does or doesn’t do for me.” Joan’s soft and rational tone hid her anger. She hated people making assumptions about Sherlock and their relationship, and words spilled out. “He’s taught me everything he knows, brings me breakfast in bed, buys me clothes and shoes just because.” Joan didn’t like the incredulous look on her sister’s face and it spurred her on. “And at times when he sees I’m particularly stressed, he lights candles, draws a hot bath for me, sometimes reads to me while I relax. He even washes my hair ...”

“Okay, okay, fine. Stop. You’re lying just to make fun of me. I get it. I get it. I’ll mind my own business from now on.” An irritated Lin stood and picked up her wristlet, “Anyway, I’ve got to go before the moose cheese gets back.” 

———

Candlelight flickered in the darkened bathroom, shadows grew and danced on the walls. The scents of bergamot and lemon grass filled the steamy air. In a tub full of good hot water, Joan relaxed, leaning forward onto her knees. Sherlock, kneeling on the floor beside her, dipped the sponge once more into the water and pressing it to her nape, he let the water trickle and sooth its way down her back. 

“I’m glad she didn’t believe you,” he whispered. “It would have ruined my curmudgeonly reputation.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her third vertebrae, his favorite. Joan contentedly sighed.


End file.
